Feelings
by electricgurl
Summary: First real chapter is up: Please Read and Review....1st real Buffy fic...Flames are welcome...let me know how to improve my work. Dead
1. Default Chapter

Title: Feelings

Author: electricgurl

E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

Disclamer: Don't own them....*pouting*....But a girl can wish.....

Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Spoliers: Big time.... Takes place during season 2 and season 3 due to the fact that there is only one in season 3...what's up with that? anyway the eppies would be, School's Hard; Halloween; Lie To Me; What's My Line Part 1;  What's My Line Part 2; Surprise; Innocence; Passion; Becoming Part 1;Becoming Part 2;Lover's Walk; and Graudation part 2...

Paring: B/S (Spuffy all the way~:-))

Rating: PG-13 ( some swearing and stuff but nothing to heavy.)

Summary: Buffy and Spike's thought during each season. What if they didn't hate on another? A slight AU....

Author's Note: This idea just popped into my head....Don't know where it came from it just kinda showed up. I think I have everything right but I didn't see the eppie Schools Hard, so please if You see something wrong don't yell. I'm trying. Everything else I did see so I should be able to keep to  the story line...Thanks....

Please remember to read and review....And Enjoy:)


	2. Proludge

Proludge

            I can still remember the first thing I thought about her. How I knew that this one was going to be different. She wouldn't go down without a fight. And she didn't. Maybe that is why I can still remember every little detail about her. The way she moved.The way she fought. Hell I even remember her smell. She is just so...Sexy. I can still see her even if she is miles away. But what is a guy to do. If she ever saw me again she'd kill me. Pure and Simple.

            What's a girl to do? Get rid of one evil guy and another one just takes his place. I have dreams about him that I don't understand. He's my enemy. The one person I can truly hate with all my heart....If that is true then why do I feel this way? Shouldn't I be thinking about ways to kill him, instead of ways to get him into my bed? I groan and place my head in my hands. My life shouldn't have to be this weird. He hurt me...My family...My friends, and all I can think of is I much I wonder if he would kiss me like he does in my dreams.I don't know what i'll do if he ever comes back.. I'd either jump his bones or kill him. Pure and not so simple.


	3. Chapter 1: Schools Hard

Chapter 1: Schools Hard

            Spike can smell her blood. He growls and smiles at his lover. Dru is there beside him. She grins up at him.

            "Where are we going?" She asks.

            "A little place called Sunnydale." He states as he lowers her into the passenger car seat.

            "Why are we going there?" He asked. This is the more sane Dru has been in years. Spike is wondering what the heck was up.

            "The Slayer is there....And Angelus." She smiles." Not to mention there is a new master."

            "The Slayer's blood sings for you." She moans as she closes her eyes. He grinned again.

            "Damn right." With that said he got into his seat and started the engine and pulled out on to the road. He felt like Slayer hunting.

~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy was bored. The baddies had seemed to take the week off. Not that she minded. She was just glad that she got a small break. But the idea of how it was going to be bad once they came back continued to buzz around her head. She just wanted to kill something...No scratch that. She wanted a good kill...Something that would challenge her. She had been bored out of her mind lately. After killing the master nothing thrilled her. She wanted to be evenly matched again. Even if it meant her death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Spike grinned as he passed by the sign that read. '_Welcome to Sunnydale._' He was finally here. He could sense the Slayer. She had already been out that night. Pity, he felt lucky tonight. He sighed it would just have to wait. "Dru, honey. We are here." He eyes slowly open and look around. A smile graces her lips.

            "I can feel the pretty sunlight. It burns yet some many wish to touch it." Spike frowned. _Great she's back to not making any sense._

            "What do you mean, Luv?" She turned her head to face him.

            "You want to get burnt." He raises an eye at her.

            "No, Luv can't say I do." She begins to hum.

            "That's what you think. You just wait. The sunlight can be very demanding." Then she fell silent.

            "Are you hungry?" He asked she nodded.

            "I'll go get you something." He told her as he parked the car outside of a large building. It was literally falling apart. "But first let's go invite ourselves home." Spike helped her out of the car and the two walked to the large building. A bulky vampire walked in front of him.

            "Go away." He stated.

            "Look, me and mine want to come inside to see the new master. Now move!" Spike growled letting his eyes flash golden. The guard backed down, and slowly inched away from him. "Now that's much better." They walked into the building. Spike holding Dru up tall. "Act strong, Luv....Don't want them getting the wrong idea." She nodded and pushed herself up right.

            "Better?" She asked.

            "Much." He told her covering her mouth with his in a deep kiss. He broke away and yelled out. "Honey, I'm home!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Buffy needed a release and she knew just what to do. She changed her direction and headed to the Bronze. Hope Angel's there. I could really use a dance partner. She turned onto the right street and picked up her pace. Her pulse picked up. Something was gonna happen soon...And she was happy about that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Gods, Spike was bored. The small bloke in front of him, was still yelping away about this being 'his' town. What a power trip. This little thing was trying to be the Master. He laughed out loud. The boy glared at him. Spike pulled a smoke from his jacket and lit it.

            "Look, I don't know about you. But I'm hungry. You can either talk all night or you can let me go get something to eat." The young looking thing glared at him and waved a hand at him.

            "Just don't go near the, Slayer." The little pick instructed. Spike couldn't help himself.

            "And why not? She is fair game is she not?"

            "Yes, She is...on the night of St. Vieous. It would be a pointless fight if not. She is too strong." He paused and Spike wondered if he would ever come into his real voice. "But that will soon change." Spike grinned. The boy may always look and sounds like a kid but he had a mind of a genius.

            "Trust me, Mate. I won't even dream of touching her." The boy nodded and Spike walked away pulling Dru with him. "Time to have some supper." He told her.

            "Just be careful of the sunlight." She said as she pulled back from him to go to their room.

            "I will, Luv."

            "Don't forget me."

            "Never. I'll bring you something sweet....And young." She grinned. And Spike slipped out of the building in hunt of some dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy quickly scanned the room. Vampire free...To bad. She sighed and walked over to the bar. She ordered a bottle of pop and quickly began looking for Willow and Xander. She spotted them and waved. They waved back and she grabbed her pop and walked over to them.

            "What are you guys doing tonight?"

            "Not much. Just waiting for you to show up. Any action tonight?" Xander asked.

            "No..." She wrinkled her nose. "None...I was truly and absolutely bored. So I came to check p on my two best friends."

            "Nice to know. We were just about to leave. But I think that since you're here now. The party can get started." Xander said shaking his hips to push the point. Buffy laughed at him.

            "Dancing would be good." She smiled at him and then Willow. "You up to it?" She asked. Willow nodded.

            "I'm ready to get down and-" She stopped speaking as Buffy doubled over in what looked to be pain. "Buffy, are you okay?" She asked. Xander grabbed the blonde slayers arm and held her up. Her eyes scanned the room. Fear was in her eyes.

            "Buff' what's wrong?" Xander said, seeing her fear. He scanned the room. He didn't see anything that was out of place. Buffy still hadn't said anything. The pain in her stomach was increasing.

            "Buffy!" Willow yelled. Making the Slayer nearly jump out of her skin. She glared at her red-headed friend. "Sorry. But you were wiggin' us out big time." Buffy nodded. The pain was terrible.

            "Got to go." She managed to spit out. She could sense the vamp pick up on her fear. She froze. Everything stopped. Time practically froze when she looked around. Find the Vampire. Slay the Vampire. But she couldn't 'find' him. Damn he was powerful. She felt Xander and Willow pulling her to the exit. She saw a flash of blonde spiked hair flash by in the crowd and Buffy's feet drag the others to a deep stop.

            "Come on, Buffy. Stop playing." Xander said. He looked her in the eyes and felt terrible. She was frightened. For what looked like the first time in her entire life she didn't know what to do.

            "I----I----I" She stuttered.

            "Buffy its okay. We won't let anyone hurt you." Willow said. She nodded her head and followed her two friends. They walked her home. The entire way she still felt the vampire's presences and it was still there. She bit her lip. She couldn't let her friends become a Vamps dinner.

            "I think its okay. I'm gonna walk you guys home." She said swallowing her fear she looked her friends in the eyes.

            "Are you sure you're up to it?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded.

            "Unless, you two want to stay over tonight. I'm walking you home." They nodded and passed her house.  Buffy hated feeling fear. It meant she was weak and she hated being weak. She picked her pace up and the three of them were quickly speed walking to Xander's house. She hated this. After a few moments of say their good-byes Xander was finally tucked in safety to his house and Buffy and Willow where walking to her house. Buffy felt for her stake and sighed as she fingered it. Buffy dropped Willow off. Apologising about ruining their night out.

            "Don't worry about it...." Willow paused inside her doorway. "We still are on for Friday right?" She asked sheepishly.

            "Yeah. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Buffy told her as she closed the door. She turned and shivered as the vampire's strength over took her again. He was powerful. Buffy smiled. Finally someone that was worthy. When she realized this the fear fell away. This is what she had been hoping for. The powers that be...She smiled. "I'm not afraid of you." She told the wind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Spike could smell her everywhere. He growled but keep the demon at bay. Couldn't frighten away the food, know could he? Even just growling a few natives scrambled off. He grinned, so Sunnydale wasn't as dumb as it seemed. He sighed, what a shame. He walked around town for a few hours not finally any food that would do. Either to old or to weak. Need strong young blood....Slayer blood? But a teenager or two would have to do until then. He sighed and sniffed the air. He could practically smell the bar from where he was. He laughed out loud ignoring the group of middle aged people that looked at him. He walked in the general direction of the bar. This was going to be fun.

             He walked for at least three blocks...Which wasn't that bad. He stopped outside of a building that had '_The Bronze_ ' on the outside. The music pounded into him and he smiled. He could feel the power of the teens inside. He walked over to the door and pushed in. Not even stopping for the bouncer. The moment he walked in he sensed her. _The Slayer_ was here. In this bar he grinned and let his vampire revel itself. A few people around him backed away as they sensed something different about him. He grinned. After years of hiding William the Bloody was out to play. 

            His power spun around the room. He felt her. Her will power was battling with his. And she was afraid. Gods was she ever. He could smell her fear from her. She knew he was strong. A small like duck she is. This is going to be fun. He looked around trying to spot her. He did. A petite blonde girl was doubled over holding her stomach. He grinned realizing the pain she must be in, just feeling his power. There was two teens with her. A boy and a girl. Both were strong and fit and were worried about her. Did they know about the creature that go bump in the night? He wondered.

            He watched as she looked around. She was frighten. He smiled and ran past her as her friends began to drag her to the exit. Her fear was like fresh blood flowing down his throat. It was sudden and almost overpowering. He wanted to go over and rip her throat out. Her friends spoke to her and they were moving again.

            He followed her the entire way home. She stopped at the end of her driveway. He was standing in the near distance. Her fear was driving him wild. He was starting to think about the other things he could do to her then kill her. She gathered herself someone pushing her fear down and began to walk again. He frowned. This wasn't the plan. They walked on and topped the boy off at a different house and continued on. The Slayer began to talk to her friend and Spike moved forward to hear what was being said.

            "...on for Friday right?" The red-head asked. He sniffed the air. There was something special about that girl. He didn't think that he would kill her....Any time in the near future. She would be needed.

            "Yeah. Wouldn't miss it for the world." The Slayer replied as the other girl closed the door. Spike grinned and flings his power at her again. She shivered. Then she stopped and smiled. _What is this?_ He asked himself. _I'm going to kill her and she's smiling about it. What have these watchers' been teaching these days._ Her fear melted away and he watched in awe as she spoke into the wind. Talking to him she stated one thing. "I'm not afraid of you." He grinned.

            "You will be." He said. She spun as he disappeared into the shadows. She shook her head and began her lonely walk home. This time without the Vampire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Spike groaned as he walked into his and Dru's room. He had forgotten to pick her up a treat. He sighed. "Dru? Are you in here?"

            "I'm here." She called back. "You forgot my treat." She accused.

            "I have something better." he grinned at her. "Who would you like to have some Slayer blood to fill that tummy of yours?" He asked. She smiled at him.

            "I would love some."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy had patrolled the entire week and hadn't felt the Vampire's presence again. She was both happy and a bit disappointed. She needed a good fight. She looked down at her watch. It was time to meet up with Willow and Xander. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Spike was about to give up when he finally found it. The school's pitiful calendar. He read it and grinned. Tomorrow night was parent/teacher meeting nights. He was gonna have some fun with Dru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Billy was bored. But he followed orders to the tee. 'Follow the Slayer.' Spike had told him. 'Find out what ever you can. Then Friday attack her.' Billy smiled. Spike had a sense of adventure. Or a death wish. He wasn't sure. But that's why Billy was at the Bronze that night watching the Slayer. He sensed Spike walk in and he smiled. Showtime. He 'picked' up the nearest chick that had been hitting on him and walked to the back exit. He watched as the Slayer followed. And Spike behind her. He grinned. After all Slayer blood was supposed to be the best.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy had to laugh at the idiot. He had to have know that she would come out and stake him. To even try and 'get' some near the Slayer was a death wish but appearly this dumb block didn't care. She smiled. At least she would get to kill something. She exited the same door the Vampire had a few seconds ago.

            "Well, well, well...What do we have here?" She asked as she walked into the alley way. The woman turned and looked shocked. "Leave." Buffy stated. The girl nodded and took of down that alleyway.

            "What'd ya do that for?" The Vampire whined. Gods she hadn't that.

            "'Cuz it's what I do." She stated as she jumped at him pulling her stake free from her belt she was surprised to find that he wasn't there. He was fast. She would give him that. But not fast enough. She turned and slammed her hand into his nose and he fell to the floor. She growled that the fight was over and quickly staked him. She hear clapping and spun to face a tall, pale man. With Blonde spiked hair.

            "Well Done." He grinned at her. She felt his power in and around her.

            "You followed me the other night." She stated. He nodded.

            "Of course he wasn't mush of a challenge." He continued his train of thought. Buffy couldn't help but agree. "But don't worry Slayer. You will have a good fight...Very soon." And with that, he gave her a quick wave and ran off into the darkness. Buffy didn't even move to stop him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I'm telling you, Giles. He was big, bad and evil." Buffy said as she checked out her nails. "He's powerful and a bit freaky, if I don't say so myself." She shivered thinking back about the earlier meeting in the alleyway. She had to admit he was a total hottie, but evil. She said. 

            "I get that part, Buffy. But I need to know a bit more then that." Giles said pulling off his glasses he wiped them cleaner and placed them back on. "Like what did he look like?"

            "Oh." Buffy said waving her hand. _Total hot.__ Do able. With a bad boy side that I would-_ She stopped her trail of thought and looked up at Giles. "Pale kinda." She said weakly.

            "Pale." He said looking her in the eye. He cocked on eye. She nodded.

            "With like Blonde hair."

            "At least know we are getting some where." He sighed. "Please Buffy think. Close your eyes and think." She sighed and did as he said. The details just poured from her.

            "He's tall with Blonde spiked hair. He's fit and skinny. He was a scar over on eye and has a nice smile." She hissed at the last part. "Sorry," She said._ What be sorry. you're right he does._ Her little evil voice said.

            "Anything else?" He asked. She frowned thinking back.

            "He reminded me of Angel." Giles was startled.

            "What do you mean?"

            "His power. He like... I don't know it's a Slayer thing." She said re-opening her eyes. Giles nodded.

            "I will look into this. Until then go home and go to bed. I think you will be needing your sleep."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Just as Buffy's head hit the pillow the phone rang. She growled and grabbed it. "Hello." She said.

            "Buffy, It's Giles. I've learnt some 'interesting' information on own new friend." She groaned.

            "I'll be right over." Then she hung up and grabbed her jacket. She climbed out the window and down the wall and took off in a run to Giles' flat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy covered her hand so that Giles wouldn't see her yawn, yet again. He was still pouring over the books. Cross-referencing everything that he found.

            "Giles, it there a reason you called me or did you just want to make my life a living hell?" She asked. His head bobbed up and down.

            "Sorry Buffy, it's just I want to make sure that I am a hundred percent right about this." She nodded.

            "It's okay. It's just less sleep, means cranny Slayer." He nodded.

            "I am almost done, I just want the others to get here." She nodded. She shifted in her chair and began to drift to sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep the doors slammed open and she was jumping out of her skin. She leap up and fell into an uneven fighting stance. Xander and Willow were standing in front of her.

            "Sorry Buffy." They said as she relaxed. She smiled at them.

            "No worries." She took her place again. "Come on in and take a seat." They grinned and walked over. One siding on either side of her. Giles came back into the room reading from a book. "Find something?" She asked him. He nodded.

            " I have." He sat down across from the others. "He was sired by Angel..." Buffy flinched. "Our new friend, Spike. 'Known as William the Bloody, earned his nickname by torturing his victims with railroad spikes...' AH, but here's some good news: he's barely 200, not even as old as Angel." Buffy paled.

          "But Giles. He's powerful. Like superman." She said looking up at him.

          "And we will beat him together." He smiled warmly at her. "No worries." He began muttering and walked away.

          "Easy for you to say." Buffy said softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Spike was restless, and Dru was also. "Is it time yet?" She asked for the fifth time in an hour.

            "No, Luv. The sun will be setting in just an half an hour then we can go and play." She smiled at him.

            "I like playing." She said. He grinned at her and growled. 

            "I do to." He said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Come on Buffy, We are  going to be late!" Joyce Summers called to her only daughter.

            "I don't even know why we are going." Buffy called back. "It's not like I go to that school anymore."

            "Hush and hurry up." Joyce said. Buffy pouted by came down the stairs pulling on her leather jacket.

            "This sucks. I should be like pa-" She bit her tongue."

            "Be what?" Her mother asked.

            "Partying." Buffy covered. _Close Summers....Real Close..._ She hissed at herself.

            "Please, Buffy for me." She sighed.

            "For you...But just for you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Spike could smell her inside. He whistled to his 'gang'. "Okay guys. There's lot's to choose from. But leave the Slayer to me and Dru." He didn't have to add the or else. The others knew not to touch the Slayer. "Let's go!" He commanded pointing to the school building that was waiting for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy felt sick and it had nothing to do with the evil little rat-like creature that was in front of her. The new principal was gross looking with a disgusting look to him. She shivered again as she felt the Vampires draw closer to the school. To her. She frowned.

            "Mom? Can we go? I'm not feeling to hot." she said.

            "Oh, Buffy? What did you just say." Joyce said turning to face her daughter after facing off against the rat face idiot in front of her.

            "Not feeling good...Can we go?" She said. Joyce looked her daughter up and down. She did look a little sick but then again.

            "Go get some fresh air. I'll be out in a moment." Buffy sighed. She wouldn't be able to get her mother out of the building no matter what she tried.

            "Right. Okay don't be long." She said gathering herself she stood and walked into the hall to spot the tall Skinny Vampire, Spike with a dark looking chick on his arm. He froze, then smiled.

            "Slayer." He hissed. Then all of hell broke lose.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy lose track of time as she blocked another blow from Spike. She was tired, and they both knew it.

            "Come on Slayer," he hissed at her. "Just give it up. You know that you want it."

            She growled at him. "You can only wish that, that was true." She stopped talking and concentrated on fighting him. He was complex and didn't have a routine. She was having trouble following him moves. Her arms were tried of being assaulted. They felt like they weighted hundred pounds.

            He grinned as she vainly tried to block him. She was so tired. She wanted him to take her. He smiled at the thought and saw his opening. He grabbed her weaker left arm and spun her around pulling her into his powerful embrace. Her hair was pulled up and he could hear her blood pounding underneath her skin. He morphed and began to lower his head when something smashed him in the head. Dazed he let go of his prey. When his vision cleared he looked up to see the blond slayer glaring down at him. There was another woman beside her.

            "What the he-"

            "Consider this your warning. Stay away from my daughter!" The other woman said smashing him across the face again with an axe. _Damn..._ He thought as he faded into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy fought her deep urge to go and hunt down the blond vampire before he was back to one hundred percent but the fact that he mother would leave her be long enough to do so, didn't pass her by. She sighed and leaned back into her seat. She will get him. There is always tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Spike slowly made his way back to his 'home'. The first person he so was some odd lackey.

            "The Anointed One wishes to speak to you-" It began. Spike growled and staked the bloke before he could go any further in his speech.

            "Good." He said and continued on his way. He walked into the main corridor. The 'annoying' one himself was waiting for Spike outside of his doorway. "Move Runt." He hissed.

            "Spike, we need to talk."

            "No, you just need to move." The boy didn't move. Spike growled and grabbed the little bugger. "Fine we will play it your way." He walked thought the building. No one stopping him. He made it to his spot and tossed the boy into the nearest cage locking him in. He looked down at his watch. "Sun's up in five minutes. have fun." Then he tossed the key away from them and walked to the shadows. 

            The sun slowly crept into 'view'. The boy squirmed and began to scream as the sun hit him. Then he burst into dust.

            "It's gonna be a beautiful day." Spike stated walking back into the main building. "I wonder what's on T.V today?" He muttered to himself as he opened the door to his and Dru's room.


	4. Chapter 2: Halloween

A/N: Some of this chapter is from the book _'The Angel Chronicles Vol.2' And_ everything else is from the screenplay. Some of it is adding to the AU...that I will be making. Just sit back and enjoy. Additional scenes are the only thing that is 'mine' but not mine.:)

Chapter 2: Halloween

            _Gods I don't have time for this,_ Buffy thought as she hit the ground with a thud. _Damn. _ She thought as she felt a pumpkin smash underneath her. The gross factor was no covering her new pants. Now she was really pissed. She had better things to do this night.... More important this to do. She grabbed a nearby pumpkin and threw it at him. It connected and he was off balance. Before he got it back she crouched down and threw another one. He fell backwards and Buffy grinned. She withdrew her nearest stake and threw it straight into his heart...Well it would have if he hadn't put that darn scarecrow in front of him.

            "Hmmm." She growled and jumped to her feet as the vamp tossed the shield away. She stubbornly stood her ground. But after a few more well placed kicks and punches she was on her back again. She jumped back up and delivered some well-placed kicks to the vamp facing her. She head butted him and kicked him after gaining the upper hand. He flew back ways landing into a neat patch of pumpkins. She grinned and grabbed the nearby sign. The vampire was standing again and she swiped the sign under his feet. He fell back heavily onto the ground then with one quick movement she shoved the pointy end, into his chest. He gasped and then he joined the night air as he exploded into dust. She sighed and dusted herself off. She stood up and began to walk away.

            Once she was out of range a vampire stood up with a video camera attached to his hand he lowered it.

            He smiled, pleased with his efforts.

            Then he, too, disappeared into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy sighed. She was late and she knew it. Angel was going to kill her...Hopefully just a figure of speech.  She slowly made her way into the Bronze.

            "Buffy?" She heard Angel call. _Damn. To late to just go home._  She smiled and put on her best game face.

            "Oh. Hi," She smiled at him. _Try and be cheerful._ She told herself. "I'm-"

            "Late." He filled in. She winced inside. She nods.

            "Rough day in the office." She watches as he pulls something from her hair. She blushes. Cordelia walks past, and the trading of blows begin. Gods she just wanted to go home and rest.

            "You know what? I need to go.... put a bag over my head." She moved away slightly and he grabbed her hand. She is a ball of nerves.

            "Don't listen to her. You look fine."

            "You're sweet." Buffy looks pass him, thinking what it would be like to have this conversation with the blonde vampire, Spike. She shook her head. _Where did that come from?_ "A terrible lair. But sweet." She turns to leave and his hand is now on her arm. More thoughts of Spike assault her. _Gods, help me._ She thought trying to bring her thoughts down to a PG-13 rating. _You've only met the guy like once._ She scolded herself. _Who cares?_ Her second voice that she had nicknamed 'Demon-Buffy' asked. _He's totally hot._ She sighed. Angel was talking and she was answering on impluse. "So did I. But who am I kidding? Dates are for normal girls-" She trailed on physically as her mind let her drift. She finished up her little speech and broke his grib and walked off. Leaving a confused Angel in her wake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The old factory had long been abandoned. "Here it comes." Spike said in his chair. The far wall was all of TV's. His eyes narrowed as he watched the screens. The image on them; was Buffy. He moved forward watching her fight the young vampire. As he watched it he thought back to the night at the school when he had almost had Slayer's blood. So close yet so far. He sighed as she fell back onto the ground. He had thought she was something special. She was the slayer that had killed the Master. Who had come back from the dead. And this little minion could fight her. He huffed. This was a waste of time. Sunnydale was a dead end town and he was getting really bored. He smiled as she picked up the nearby pumpkin and hurled them at the vampire.

            "Rewind that. I want to see that again." He stated to the vamp behind him. The one that had taped the whole thing. He stood up. He couldn't sit any longer. He began to pace as he watched her again toss the pumpkin.

            "She's tricky." Spike said out loud. He smiled inward. He was amused. Maybe his first impressions were wrong. He grinned. She might be a challenge after all. "Baby likes to play." He continued. The tape ran to the end. He was almost jumping up and down for joy as he watched her stake him with a nearby sign.

            "See that? Where she stakes him with that thing?" He sounded like a school-boy. He grinned he was proud of his girl....He paused and looked up as Dru wandered into the room. He thought back a second. _His girl...What was he thinking about? _"That's what you call resourceful." He paced. His girl what could he have meant by that.

            "Rewind it again." He picked up his pacing. Dru began to talk out loud. He rolled his eyes. He loved the woman but she tended to drive him up the wall.

            "Come here, Poodle." Spike said. She grinned and glided over into his arms.  His attendance directed at the many T.V screens infront of him. He watched the 'movie' again. Dru asked a nonsense questions. I replied not even thinking about it as I watched the girl stake the vamp again. She walked off. Spike's eyes drifted down towards her ass. He couldn't help himself as he watched her hips move. He growled deeply then broke off as the screen became static. 

            "Don't worry." Dru assured him, after his little speech. "Everything is switching. Outside to inside." She growled into his throat. "It makes her weak." Spike's head shot up as she spoke.

            "Really. Did my pet have a vision?" He asked her. She began to drift of subject. "Come on." He urged, laughing softly. "Talk to daddy. This thing that makes the slayer weak. When is it?" He felt like he was on cloud number nine. He was going to bag his third slayer.

            "Tomorrow." she told him. His heart sank. She was just being foolish again.

            "But tomorrow is Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween." He felt like killing something. He wanted the slayer. Her blood should be flowing in his body. 

            "Someone's come to change all that." She told him. He looked down at her. Was she right? Would he have a chance at the Slayer tomorrow. He smiled.

            "I think you deserve a treat, Luv." She grinned at him.

            "And Miss Edith?"

            "Her too." He laughed out loud. The laugh was evil enough to cause the undead around the room to shift uncomfortably. "Come on Luv, It's time to eat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy slowly walked home. Willow was chatting beside her, but Buffy's mind was else where. She was thinking about the dress that was hanging up in her closest. Also about a certain vampire. Spike. She frowned, and bit her lower lip. Something was wrong with her. There had to be a spell. _But you 'like' Angel. You aren't under a spell for that._ Demon-Buffy said to her. _Shut-up_. She replied. Buffy sighed. She wondered what Spike would think about her dress if he ever saw it.

            "What ya thinkin' about, Buffy?" Willow asked looking at her friend.

            "Stuff." She hated lying to her friends. _ It's only lying if you tell the whole truth._ The little voice said again. She had to agree with that. "Mostly about the dress and..."She drifted off. It was up to Willow to think about the ending of that sentence.

            "Angel will love it." Willow said. She smiled at her. "Trust me."

            "I do, Will. More then you'll ever know." _Yet I can't tell you about this small problem I seem to be having with Spike. _They finally arrived at her house. 

            "You can use the bathroom to change." Buffy said as she made her way up to her room.

            "Okay, thanks." They quickly parted ways and began to get dressed.

            Buffy stood in her bedroom, gazing silently at her reflection in the mirror. She had a wig on, and a necklace that seemed to make the outfit fall into place. She looked almost like a Victorian Woman. She smiled. She'd never felt this beautiful. She turned looking over the whole costume. It fit her perfectly. Almost as if it had been made for her. She grinned. Tonight was going to be great. Even if neither Angel or Spike saw her. She frowned at the thought of Spike. 

            Willow's voice brought her back into the present. "Where are you meeting Angel?" She asked.

            "Here. After trick-or-treating. Mom's gonna be out." Buffy told her. _If only Spike could trade places with him._ She shook her head. Her black curls falling around her face. She needed a good kill to stop thinking like this. they continued there little chat, all the while Buffy thinking about Spike. She growled. Then Willow walked out.

            "Wow." Buffy said. Looking Willow up and down. She was transformed...Into a rocker babe. Willow grabbed the ghost sheet. "Will." Buffy began.

            "No, It's just not me." Willow said.

            "That's the point!" Buffy said. She tried to talk her friend into the outfit but she wouldn't change her mind.

            "Just give it a try." She begged. Willow finally caved and took the sheet off. Then the doorbell rang.

            "That's Xander." Buffy said. "You ready?"

            "Yeah, okay." Buffy smiled. She rushed downstairs and pulled the door open. He was decked out in Army costume.

            "Private Harris. reporting for-" He coughed and his eyes widen. She smiled. He began to babble as she thought about two different vampires and wondered what they would think about the outfit.

            "Thank-you kind Sir." Buffy said curtsying. "But wait until you see-"

            "Hi." Willow said cutting off Buffy they turned and Buffy frowned seeing Willow once again decked out with the sheet. Buffy couldn't hide her disappointment as they left. She was really hoping that Xander would have been able to see Willow like that. All dressed...down. It would have been good for both of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The walk to the school had taken a bit longer then they thought. Simply because Buffy wasn't use to having so many layers on. She sighed as she pulled up yet another layer of the dress. She was beginning to think that this wasn't such a good idea. What is Giles was wrong and the vamps were out tonight? There was no way that she was going to put up any type of fight in this. She sighed at Snyder 'handed' her; her group of children.

            She had blocked him out mostly. "-back in one piece and I wouldn't expel you." She returned his look with her own. And bit back the need to growl at him.

            She turned back to them. "Hi." She began but stop as the evil principal hadn't moved away yet. She sighed and moved off her small group falling into line behind her. Once out of Synder's sight she smiled at them and came to a stop.

            "So what house do you want to go to first?" She asked them. They beamed back at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Xander, and Willow's group were quick to find Buffy's the children all seemed to be friends. but they were only young. But as the night drifted onwards the three got broke up. 

            Buffy followed the small kids she spoke up. "What'd Mrs. Davis give you?" They all held up their hands. In each one was a new toothbrush. She smiled at them.

            "She must be stopped." A few of them giggled. "Let's hit one more house. We still have a few more minutes before we've got to get back." they all perked up and ran off. Leaving Buffy along to tag after them.

            She cocked her head as she head something move. She paused and looked around. She couldn't 'sense' anything but stranger things had happen. The girls in her group were yelling for her to hurry up. She smiled at waved at them. They grinned and followed the boys up onto the steps. She looked around. A shiver pasted threw her. She glared at the shadows. Still not seeing anything she walked over to the small kids.

~*~*~*~

            Spike grinned as the young Slayer looked around trying to find him. She was beautiful tonight, he grinned at her outfit. Very old looking. She watched the shadows and he stopped moving. He bit his lip to stop from laughing as she glared into the darkness. She sighed and moved on towards her younger charges. The first thing he was gonna do was attack the children. Make her watch. He paused. Maybe he would change her. He shook his head. What was he thinking about. Dru was the only girl for him. Always would be. But what if.... He smiled as he thought about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy got the distinct feeling that she was being followed. She stopped and looked around. Still not seeing anything she quickly ushered the children forward. The faster she got rid of them the faster she could change. She was frowning deeply as a sudden gust of wind sent a second, deeper shudder down her back. She stopped frowning.

            Something was wrong. Deadly wrong. 

            Then nothing. She looked around. Something was wrong. What was all this strange objects around. It was so late and she was outside. What was going on. She looked around truly confused. She began to walk. She had to get home. She began to stumble. She was tired. Her body seemed like it had been running on nothing forever. Someone was calling to her. a woman in her underwear and a strong looking man raced towards her. She frowned. Who was Buffy? The girl asked if she was alright. She was about to answer when she heard a deep growl. they all watched as a monster...A MONSTER walked towards them. The girl asked her more questions but she didn't know what to do. 

            Her eyes widen in fright. 

            Then She fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Spike watched from the shadows as the Slayer's features changed. He cocked his head to one side. He watched her charges also. They began to grow. His eyes widened.

            "Cor!" He whispered. The Slayer herself looked lost. He grinned. He was about to make his move when her two brat friends walked up towards her. Then She fainted. He smiled. She would be fine with those two. Until then he was gonna have fun. 'Always save the best for last.' His mother had said. He smiled and drifted into the background.  Suddenly he heard the Slayer's voice. He froze and turned back around. The three friends were talking. The silly girl didn't know who she was. He grinned...this was going to be too easy. He followed them easly down the street to the Slayer's house. The boy and the Slayer went into the house, while Red meet up with a new girl. He sighed it was getting harder to get the Slayer with every new person.

            Spike walked out into the street as Red disappeared. No one notice him there among the chaos. His game face on with his eyes wider then a child's on Christmas morning. He had heard the entire story between the slayer and her friends.

            "Well," He smiled, taking everything in. "This is just..._neat._"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was she had to get away from that evil creature. She shivered as she thought back to the 'kitchen'. He had turned evil. He had looked like an Angel then he had turned into the devil. She closed her eyes and took off running in a different direction. She had to get away from him. As far as possible. He felt so wrong. What was wrong with her? He was the only thing that seemed to matter. Then nothing. She shook her head. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Then she picked her pace back up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Spike laughed as he followed the trio. Peaches had scared the shit out of the Slayer and know she was lost in Sunnyhell. He grinned and stepped out of the shadows. "Do you hear that, my friends?" He murmured happily. "Somewhere out there is the tenderest meat you've ever tasted. And all we have to do is find her _first_." He looked at the small demons and vampires.

            "The Slayer's blood calls to us." They grin back at him. "I think it's about time to go and get it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy was shocked. The man with the musket was back. Along with him was a woman. Who also didn't have any respect for ones self. But that didn't matter. She burried her head in the other woman's chest. Then she saw the devil himself walk up towards them. She screamed and grabbed onto Cordelia tighter.

            "-a pill." The girl snapped at her.

            "He's....he's a vampire!" The 'man' stopped and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. The girl explained that he was a good vampire. She was confused. There were no such things as a good vampire. But she sighed. If they would protect her then she would remain silent.

            Then the girl that had left them came running down the alleyway." Guys!" She shouted.

            "Willow-"

            "You guys gotta get inside." She said breathlessly, which was funny since she was after all dead, Buffy laughed inside. She need a break. She leaned against the girl. They all looked down where there was a blonde man leading a number of demons and vampires. Her eyes widen. Why would a man like that lead such evil creatures. He catch her eye and grinned at her. Her mouth hung open. He was...she broke her eye contact as she was pulled up into someone's arms. She relaxed against this 'angel' and let him take care of her. That is what a proper woman should do.

            They ran into a building and Buffy was handed off to the girl again. "Just stay here." He told her. Buffy cling to Cordelia as hands shot threw the door. Then the demon began to pour threw. 

            The blonde vampire walked in, smiling. "Well Done boys." He clapped his hands. "Well done indeed." He smiled at Buffy who was now behind Cordelia.

            "Go away!" The girl said. He smiled at the 'cat'

            He smiled at her. "Don't we just have some...claws." He grinned at her. "Do you really think you can stop me? William the Bloody." He took another step towards her and Buffy. "Are you gonna protect the Slayer from the big bad?" He ask. She raised her chin.

            "You don't look that tough." She said he laughed and raised a fist.

            "Really?" The he hit her. She fell to the ground cradling her cheek. She glared up at him but he wasn't paying any attendance. His focus was now on Buffy. Angel ran back into the room. "Hold the boys down." he commanded them. "I want them to see this." His minions quickly did as they were told. They pinned them to the nearest wall. He looked at Angel.

            "Just think peaches." He grinned at him. "I get to taste her first." He laughed and morphed into his vampire face. Buffy's eyes widen in fright as the man before her changed like the other one had. She bit back a scream and began to walk backwards away from him.

            "Look at you." Spike said softly tipping his head to one side. He took a few steps towards her, but she continued to move away. his face melted back into his human face. He was acting like he cared. "Sorry if I scared you, Luv. I just got angry at what those men were gonna do to you." She paused confused.

            "But---But they are good. The woman," She pointed to Cordelia. "Told me so." He shook his head.

            "She is working for them." He stops walking towards her. "Please, luv I just want to make sure that you are okay." She was petrified. Her eyes full of tears. Excitement raged through him- the thrill of the hunt, of the kill. He took a careful step forward.

            "Shaking," he whispered to her. His lips deadly close to her neck. "Terrified. Alone. Lost little lamb." He grinned as she began to calm down slightly as he talked to her. "That is what you are. Let me help you." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. 

            "Please, help me." She said. He smiled at her then struck her savagely across the face. She fell backwards. He still saw fear in her eyes but underneath that he saw anger. He grinned.

            "I love it," he said. He turned to his sire. "She wanted help...from me." He grinned. "Doesn't that just-" 

            "Buffy!" Angel tried to throw off his guards. Spike grinned and grabbed Buffy but the hair. He pulled her up and held her arm behind her back with his other hand. He bent her backwards. His true features slowly coming into view. His teeth grew longer.

            "I thought you were going to help me." She cried softly. He paused. Why he didn't know, but he did.

            "Sorry Luv, but it's a vamp thing." He leaned into her neck. 

            Buffy was sobbing now. Spike's fangs gleamed in the pale,pale light...

            His teeth found her neck just as Xander broke free. Spike teeth sank into her delicate neck. Her blood flew into his mouth. She was so sweet. He heard the 'ghost' instruct the boy he could shoot him. But he was to busy with the Slayer to care. He waited for bullets to hit his body as he drank but nothing came. Then he felt the slayer move under his grip. She was fighting back. he growled and she ripped from his grip. Blood fell down her neck. He looked down into his hand. Her wig was left in his hands. He glance back up. Right into Buffy's smiling face.

            "Hi, honey," Buffy said. "I'm home."  She felt her neck. The blood was running down her neck. She glared at him. "You have a lot to pay for." Then she began to beat on him. Her frustration of the past hours came back to her, she took it out on Spike. He hit the floor and she dragged him back up.

            "You know what?" She said. "It's good to be me." She began again. He grabbed the nearest object and began to fight back. They were evenly matched. But Buffy was pissed off. She stood back and watched as he collapsed once more onto the ground. He stayed there for a moment. Buffy didn't move in for the kill and she wondered why she hadn't but it didn't matter. He got up and staggered to his feet and took of.

             Buffy raised her hand to her neck and tried to stop the bleeding. Xander walked over and held him hand over the wound. "Thanks." She said. He smiled at her.

            "No problem my lady." She smiled at him and leaned against him.

            "Take me home." She said. He nodded and they began to walk together leaving Angel to take care of the children. He smiled at them.

            "Come on. Let's get you home." Cordelia smiled at him. 

            "What some help?" She asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy felt so much better. She was know changed into sweatpants and a tank top. Xander was still downstairs in his army costume.

            "Feel better?" He asked. She nodded. Then Willow ran in the front door.

            "Are you alright?" She questioned. She noticed the bandage. "Oh-God Buffy! What happen?" She cried.

            "Just a run-in with Spike. He's gone now."

            "He's dust?" Willow asked. Buffy frowned.

            "No, he's just gone." Willow nodded. Xander was staring at her.

            "What?" She asked.

            "Nice outfit." She smiled.

            "Thanks." Buffy turned away from her friends. Maybe everything was gonna be alright after all. Now all she had to do was stop thinking about Spike.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Spike growled with every step. That Bitch! He screamed in pain as he leg gave out from underneath him. She would pay for this. He promised her this. He sighed and got back up. He grinned. Yes she would pay for this. But until then. He had tasted her. And he couldn't wait for the next little bit.

TBC....


End file.
